Hell On Earth
by nile-reina
Summary: *slash SS/HP AU* When an innocent dies beneath an ancient prophesy, Hell has unleashed all its glory and power in the ultimate battle between a wanna-be Godlike being and the King of Darkness along side true Godlike beings in a bid of control and revenge
1. Prologue

**Title:** Hell on Earth

**Author Name:** nilereina

**Rating:** PG-13/R

**Pairings:** SS/HP (RW/HG implied)

**Summary:** What if Harry had a powerful gift he could use against Voldemort if he had only learned his true heritage? What if Voldemort succeeded in destroying Harry in his quest to rule? What if the boy Voldemort killed was the last heir to a very ancient bloodline of a very ancient God of Hell? What if that God of Hell brought hell on earth to avenge his heir?

**Category (s):** horror/dark, slight romance

**Disclaimers/warnings:** HP characters are only here to fulfil a story idea, they're really owned by Rowling…….I also do not own the basis of the Gods and various creatures for the following story, I only own the idea and the actions each play (they are credited to the sites of Lady Gryphon & Graham Haddock)…..mentions of M/M pairings

**Author notes:** I've put two ratings because the first couple chapters deal with language and slight violence but in later chapters there is a significance of bloodshed, whether described or interacted in the story line, just to be on a safe side

**Key: 'blah'**Parseltongue 'blah' Phoenix language '_blah'_ Telepathy

**Prologue**

"Master? Milady? You called for me?" A young chambermaid carefully entered one of the many lavish study rooms in the spacious mansion, a mansion she worked in for almost ten years.

An arrogant looking male swished a half full glass decanter of aged brandy, "Yes." Even his voice had an arrogant tone, "It seems my family line has allotted me to acquire something very valuable."

Like all good help, the chambermaid simply waited to see why she was summoned, patient as her mistress spoke from a plush love seat, "Normally, I would stay out of my husband's affairs but I believe I must interfere. _This_ must never remain in my husband's hands."

"Very true, my dear. _This_ is simply sought after, centuries before and centuries to come. It is also cursed." He pulled a small cedar box from a hidden drawer beneath a side table. Abandoning his drink, he very carefully carried the plain looking box to the young chambermaid. With one hand, he slowly unclasped the tarnished silver clasp and revealed a carefully arranged jewel studded black bag, tied closed with a single gold thread. "From my family's stories, _this_ will change our world. You, my child, are here to ruin that chance."

Her confusion must had been very visible for her mistress tried to explain, "As a lowly servant, no one's going to see you unless _it_ is wished. My husband and I need you to take _it. _Disappear, never return. Safeguard _it_, don't ever let _it_ out of your sight. Wait for the right time. Destroy anything and everyone who will try to capture _it."_

"Listen to _it_ closely. My family line cannot fail. We also cannot fail our past, present, or future. The curse will be lifted from us to safeguard you. We are counting on you to preserve our line. Once you are free from this house and safe, open _it_ and remember for future use, so that one day you will know what it is you must refrain from coming free."

Trembling with fear, the young woman carefully lifted the soft black velvet bag from its place. Her master quickly replaced the object with another bag of the same height and size. She held the bag close to her chest, her voice trembling, "Where do I go?"

Her mistress gracefully stood, shaking the few wrinkles from the satin gown. In those soft white gloved hands laid a small pouch. "This will last you. It should last for a long time. I had carefully selected small family jewels and heirlooms from our families. We have already warned our families of future meetings. Should you ever need anything, come back to us. Trade the items for food, shelter, or money."

"You will always know who we are, listen to _it_. We have already erased your past and present for public appearances. You will always be a shadow, nothing but a passing glance. But you must go now."

Unable to do or say anything, the young chambermaid was forced to leave. With only her clothes on her back, a thick winter shawl, and a small bag filled with the family heirlooms, a cursed object, and little food, she fled on foot.

For almost 200 years, she had been on the run. For almost 200 years she had listened closely to the soft voices in her head. Now, after all that time, she was watching from afar as a seventeen-year-old male was surrounded by his friends.

Beneath the downy winter cloak, the jewelled velvet bag began to burn. Her thoughts trembled, '_It is almost time, Master_.' She has never forgotten her lord, it's his voice that urged her onward from the depths of eternal night, '_Your family is beginning again. I have not forgotten.' _Eyeing the sudden appearance of a blonde male and his dark haired companion, she softly smiled, even as two irate females, one red-head and the other blonde, appeared even quicker with berating voices. '_Nor will I forget the birth of a child. Your child to come, Harry Godric Salazar Mitnal Potter. Nor have I forgotten the other being to be, Tom Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort. But I wonder if they shall know the prophesy to come.'_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Harry?" Thoughtful emerald colour eyes peered up athis two best friends, brunette Hermione Granger and red-headed Ron Weasley.

"Hello." His voice was soft, almost raspy from not being in use for almost four months.

His friends situated themselves on either side of his body, "How are you, Harry? We haven't seen you for days."

He dropped his gaze back to the reflecting waters. His mind whirled as it remembered. It's only been three months into the school year and his friends barely even saw him in class. What they didn't know was that on his sixteenth birthday Voldemort had been quite vicious in his attacks of a small Muggle village. He had spent that part of the day suffering from every echo of hexes, spells, and torture. Thankfully, his relatives had decided to take a long weekend vacation somewhere else when the wards blared through the castle. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had sent various professors to his aide when those wards indicated bloodshed. It had taken both Professor Severus Snape and Madame Pompfrey two long weeks to save him. He had been told that those echoing curses were fatally damaging his body and mind, if he hadn't gotten the help right away.

No one, save the staff and headmaster, truly knew what had happened. They had all agreed to let the school decide for themselves, Harry refused to feed his fellow classmates the truth. Even then, Harry found himself staying in the infirmary for weeks to heal and rest. Afterwards, he had sought out his most hated professor, Severus Snape, for companionship and for cures of the nightmares he suffered.

"Harry?"

He could hear the worry. "I'm alright now." His voice remained hoarse and whispery. Madame Pompfrey discouraged constant use of it since his throat was still healing from the endless hours of screaming and echoing torture.

Hermione couldn't help but worry. When she had heard the rumours of her best friend being stuck in the infirmary since the end of summer, she worried. Even when Harry had finally returned to classes almost a month ago, she could only watch. All the professors were very protective of him, even Professor Snape. She, as well as everyone else, had been very surprised when Snape had punished his own house as well as allowing stricter punishment from the other professors on the Slytherins, even _his_ Slytherins had been shocked.

"You're not alright, mate! You aren't acting like the Harry Potter we know!" Ron had exploded. He didn't like his best friend's new attitude.

Harry didn't have to answer, "Mr. Weasley!" Two figures leapt to their feet in surprise as Harry simply looked up to find an irate Professor McGonogall. "I have never! You know you are not to bother Mr. Potter!"

"But.."

"No but! Inside this instant! That's 10 points from Gryffindor and detention on Monday with Professor Snape!"

Harry watched his friends, chastised properly and blushing red with shame, leave with their head of house, Minerva McGonogall, whom glanced back with a small smile across her tired aged features. A small trembling smile graced her as emerald eyes thanked her.

Turning back to face the shimmering waters before him, Harry felt safe knowing he could think freely without any more interruptions. He knew his friends cared but something was wrong, different. Not even his professors could help explain it.

Speaking of professors, he felt a shadowy presence slip to his side. Glancing over, he shyly smiled at Snape. The dark eyes merely roved over his curled figure to be sure he was fine, then faced away to the quiet sight. Harry knew no one understood the Potion Master's sudden change, no one knew if it was a ploy needed for a snake eyed man to grab the boy or a needed companionship between two bitter enemies. It was this closure that allowed student and teacher to grow closer.

It was this closure that alerted Harry to his new found sense of something coming, something very soon and something very dangerous.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

In his old home near a shadowy graveyard, the same graveyard he had finally achieved his greatest achievement, his physical being, Tom Marvolo Riddle, now known asDark Lord Voldemort, was planning the permanent downfall of his rival, his so-called equal.

He had learned, through his contact from Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape, that his recent attack on a Muggle village had incapacitated his rival, Harry Potter. With this knowledge, he also learned, through another contact, thatthe boy would only be comforted by the evil Potion Master. This would allow the boy to give his trust to a man who would betray him in the future, and allow Voldemort to have some hold over them both.

Red eyes gleamed as they watched his humbled servants, his Death Eaters, crawl forth to kiss the hem of his hooded robes. He had called all to his side, but allowed Severus to remain at Hogwarts to comfortyoung Harry Potter. At the two sides of his large stone, hand carved throne laid, in waiting, a huge, lovely white snake and a middle-aged thinned male. His hissing confidante, Nagini, and his betrayer, the rat animagus Peter Pettigrew.

"I have learned, my loyal ones, that the Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore has allowed his students to begin their weekend visits to Hogsmeade next week. I have also learned from my dark angel that Harry Potter will be there, still weakened from his summer _incident_. My dark angel, Severus Snape, will be accompanying the students with two other professors, Minerva McGonogall and Remus Lupin. I'm sure the werewolf and transfiguration teacher will be no trouble if you allow the Dementors free reign. I want Harry Potter captured alive."

The Death Eaters said nothing as the low hissing tones poured out words of a new plan. Some had wondered why their traitor would be the one to accompany the boy, but weren't foolish enough to question their master. "My loyal ones, our future will soon begin. With the death of Harry Potter, there will be nothing to stand in our way, nor will the weakened boy be any match for any of us." All believed that Potter's lucky streak was down coming to an end.

As they cheered in response to the Dark Lord's words, a single figure, hidden in the shadows, grimly smiled. Slender fingers brushed across the jewelled velvet, strapped to a thigh and hidden from view. _'It begins.'_

With those words, the figure slipped from the darkened shadows to the world outside the stuffy home. In the cool air of a late night, the shadows careful shifted beneath the full moon. In the brightened, sudden, light a young female stood, half of her body wrapped in the dark and the other lit by the moon. She allowed the gentle voices to tug her body to the next path she must cross, _'The world trembles, ready to fall. And yet it can be stopped. But you, my master, have forbidden me. Yet you allow me to chose the one path for this world. No matter my decision, their fate's are sealed. I have read the ancient scrolls, but who do I choose to seal first? Who do I choose to change the other's path so that the darkness will blanket his world?What fate do I allow free reign while the other must not come to be free?'_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

As normal, sleep had been interrupted. Visions and nightmares echoed by day time. Even the medi-witch, Madame Pompfrey, was stricken by his constant arrival to the hospital wing when the Dark Lord decided to unintentionally harm the boy with torture and echoing curses.

With the promise of a new day, Harry Potter could not shake the sudden fear. His body trembled with the after curses of his nightmares and potions shoved down his aching throat. Even food had been shoved into his painfully thin body. But that did not stop the emerald green eyes to darken with fear and shadows in a pale drawn face. His shaggy thick black hair fell in disarray around his pale features and tensed shoulders, hiding the famously known scar, the lightening bolt upon the sweaty forehead.

That same scar began to lightly throb, alerting him to the knowledge that something was going to happen. That same scar he had received when he was but a babe, hiding in his crib behind his devoted mother. That same scar given by a dark evil man, demanding his life with a green light, the Killing Curse, 'Avada Kedavra.' That same scar that cost him a loving mother and a proud father. That same scar that made him famous when hebounced that Killing Curse back to its castor, destroying the physical body of Lord Voldemort. That same scar that haunted him at night.

Then hands dropped onto his shoulders, startling him. Emerald eyes swiftly jerked upwards to see the smiling red-head. Ron and Hermione smiled as they came to drag him from the infirmary to a new weekend to Hogsmeade. They forgave him for the detention served from earlier that week, even helped him to the hospital wing during the late hours of the night, trying hard not to constantly ask 'why'.

"Come on, Harry! This is exactly what we all need! A break!"

"Ron!"

"Ah, Hermione. We've been studying all week. And Harry's been distracted all week."

The female Gryffindor simply huffed, glaring at the hyper male. "Don't blame me! You've barely study all last year or the past few weeks! And leave Harry alone!"

Harry gave a small tired smile at his friends' constant bickering. Deep down he had truly missed their closeness, which could explain the sudden hug he gave them as they exited the castle.

"Harry? Not that I appreciate this but are you okay?"

He smiled into the brunette's neck, "I missed you guys. Don't ever give up on me. Promise me, no matter what you'll always be there."

Tears pricked at the brown-eyed Muggle born witch, "Oh, Harry."

Ron smiled through his tears, hugging his friend tighter, "You're our best friend, mate. We've always stick through the good and bad, despite our troubles."

From behind, three professors smiled as the three friends shared emotions. Snape snorted, trying to hide his smile. A part of him was glad that Harry could now at least depend on his friends for help, but another part could only hope he would remain the boy's confidante. Even if they were playing a part on the outside and being truthful inside.

Moments later, the three Gryffindors had just stepped into Hogsmeade Village when several loud cracks echoed through the cheerful air. The trio jumped at the sight of robed and masked figures but really began to fear for themselves when a chilly feeling gripped them tightly.

Screams rang loudly as the three Hogwarts professors-turned-chaperones began to call out spells to shove back the entering Dementors and Death Eaters. Various older students tried to herd the younger behind them, protecting them with shields and spells.

"Death Eaters! It's got to be You-Know-Who!" Ron couldn't believe the dark side would dare attack this close to Hogwarts.

Hermione, being the smarter of the trio, knew instantly that Harry could be in trouble. Drawing her wand and preparing to fight back, she screamed for Harry to run, "Harry! Go!"

Emerald eyes widened as he drew his wand and stumbled backwards. His two friends leaped before him, wands drawn and determined to fight back. "I don't think so, Mr. Potter!"

Hermione screamed as a masked figure harshly flung a spell at her, flinging her body aside. She almost blacked out when her body connected with an unforgiving store wall. Bleary eyes watched as she struggled to her feet. Ron was also flung aside by two other Death Eaters. Both tried to re-enter the fray when another masked figure shouted a curse before Harry could say anything, "STUPEFY!"

The sudden dropping of Harry Potter's body alerted the other Death Eaters to retreat. Even with the sudden appearance of the Aurors, they refused to leave without their new captive. With hexes and spells flying, a familiar voice echoed in an arrogant tone as hands grasped the still body of Harry Potter closely, "Until next time, my dear Aurors." With that Lucius Malfoy disappeared as voices screamed out, "HARRY!"

Listening to the frantic screams, a hidden figure sighed. _'Prepare the way, my friends. I am about to do the family's bidding. Our future has been created. I only hope they forgive us for blocking their way to protect the young boy.'_ Without another word, the figure faded away, following Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Harry Potter lay perfectly still upon the hard floor. He lay beneath the un-blinking red eyed stare of his archenemy, Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord carelessly held out his wand, hissing tones lightly, calling out the counter curse, "Enervate."

Blinking with sudden awareness and blinding pain from his throbbing scar, Harry pushed himself upwards by his hands. Emerald eyes immediately saw his wand, lying off to his right side. Refusing to cringe in pain, he reached out for his wand and weakly made his way to his feet.

Voldemort grinned with absolute joy as he watched the swaying young male stand. He finally had his chance to destroy his only obstacle to power. Crowing in delight, "Tonight, my faithful followers, tonight we shall finally prevail. While they search for their saviour, we shall attack before dawn."

From the circle surrounding Harry Potter, two pairs of eyes watched with blank expressions as the young male struggled to keep from screaming beneath the long sessions of rapidly applied 'Cruico's.' Fleetly glancing to each other left the other confused, neither had a plan to save the boy without losing their life in the process. But someone else had a plan.

_'Let the boy go. He's safe with us. But when you leave you shall take a gift to your other master.'_ The soft voice called out to them, knowing they would not like the idea of leaving the boy to die.

Knowing they wished not to be caught, eyes remained pinned on the thrashing figure before them as their minds screamed out, _'But this would mean Harry's death!'_

_'It is fated. You all had said one must die by the other's hand but it is not true, cannot come to be. The time for the true prophesy has begun. One of darkness shall fall and one of evil shall taste of true darkness. It is fate that you do as your dark master bids.'_

Turning their distracted and confused attentions to the shaken body of Harry Potter, who struggled back to his feet, still grasping his intact wand. All the Death Eaters waited with baited breath as Voldemort raised his wand again, "Join me in this final curse to end his life, my faithful. We shall rid us of all obstacles."

As one, the entire circle raised their wands. Harry refused to cower to his enemy nor fight back, simply accepting his fate. A part of him knew this was what had to be done. Emerald eyes watched, listlessly, as a single curse, empowered by many, flowed forward, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Gleefully, Voldemort and his followers watched the brilliant green light rush towards the small teenager. Red eyes glittered as the light faded and Harry's lifeless body fell to a crumbled heap. "The world is ours!"

_'Go to your headmaster and warn him. I shall meet you outside the school's wards. For I have a pressing matter first.'_

As Voldemort and his followers crowed with victory a dark cloud of smoke spiralled from the ceiling. Wands held to defend, their victory was cut short as they watched a lithe figure suddenly appear.

Wrapped in a flimsy, shimmering, ankle length shawl, the young female glided towards the fallen boy. Bare feet graced the floor, noiselessly. "Who are you!"

Years from not verbally speaking caused her to fine tune her mental abilities, _'I am Pythia.'_

Before more volleying of questions, she lifted the light body into her arms as another pillar of smoke swarmed about her body, allowing her to vanish. Red eyes flared in anger, "I want that body back!" Dismissing his followers to find Harry Potter's body, Voldemort raged in anger.

Two followers simply hurried back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just as they appeared in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, the shadowy trees curled about part of the land outside the giant majestic castle, a familiar figure, empty handed, waited before the invisible wards protecting the school. _'You have arrived. Come, we have little time.'_

Slightly confused, they led the female through the mazelike halls of Hogwarts to a large stone gargoyle, protecting the headmaster's office from everyone's view under the password was given. "Pixie dust."

_'Pixie dust?'_ Pythia hadn't met anyone needing to have a single phrase that childish to open their rooms.

Her companions sighed in annoyance, "The headmaster goes from various candies to Muggle movies." Raising her brows in question, one of her companions had beat her to it, "Muggles are people who cannot do magic like normal wizards."

She simply nodded as they stepped forward unto the revealed spiral staircase, carefully spiralling upwards to a hidden cedar entrance. Knocking quickly, a jovial voice spurted out, "Come in!"

As the door creaked open the young female almost wished she remained in the shadows instead of putting the next hours of her master's prophesy into early alignment. Inside the large half-circled office sat a many seated table, filled with various people. One glance said that they had interrupted a heated argument.

Twinkling blue eyes smiled as they stepped forward, "Ah, Severus, my boy. Welcome back." It was then he noticed the two shadows behind the dark haired man, "Who's your friends, my dear boy?"

The second heavily robed figure removed his mask to reveal his pale aristocratic features, everyone simply gaped at the sight of the rich pompous Lucius Malfoy. Pale blonde brows lifted as lightly narrowed blue eyes glittered as the voices stung with venom, "Malfoy!"

The blonde male simply sketched a mocking bow to an irate animagus, Sirius Black. He knew the mutt had yet to clear his name for a crime he didn't do. Although, as a high positioned loyal Death Eater Lucius knew all about Peter Pettigrew, the simpering rat cowering by his Master's feet. "Yes, I've come to offer what I could, again."

Before the straining ex-prisoner of Azkaban could do any damage, Albus Dumbledore quickly hurried his curious inquiries away from the arrogant blonde, as well as the confusions of the others. Only he and Severus knew Lucius Malfoy was risking more then just his life with any information to use against the Dark Lord, "Who's your friend, gentlemen?"

_'I am Pythia.'_

The elderly wizard sat back, eyes twinkling. A smile tugged at his lips, hidden behind the long floor length white beard. "A noble name indeed. An ancient Greek oracle, who was well known for the sleeping python curled about her feet during her times of visions."

_'Ah, the mortals tales of those long ago still breathe. She was a great ancestor of my that I had recently learned of. But I have come at the bidding of 200 years before.'_


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hmmm...okay. I just noticed this when I was doing the corrections for thelast chapter and had to do a quick relook and calculation of the story...I'm sure someone will notice this, so: Harry is indeed sixteen...but Sirius is still alive...Most of what happened in the last 5 books are left out, such as Sirius' death...Hope that didn't confuse some**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

From their seated positions inside a large half-circled office, various adults of differing degrees and teaching sat arguing steadily. One man, with long white hair and beard, smiled behind small spectacles and the outrageous patterned robes. Eyes twinkled as one man's voice grew louder with each statement, though saddened at the sight of a shabby still ill-looking features. Sirius Black had recently been freed from the horrid prison of Azkaban, after almost 12 years of imprisonment forcrimes he hadn't committed.

Sirius Black grew heated as his dark eyes glowered at the various Aurors and professors, not caring his old time lover was trying to hold him back. The animagus was past worrying about his godson, more angry that no one seemed to care that the man responsible for kidnapping his godson. At least part of him realized that Snape would have an idea on how to rescue Harry.

Even his lover, werewolf Remus Lupin, was very worried about young Harry Potter. The honey blonde, tawny eyed male struggled to soothe his mate's frazzled nerves as Sirius questioned the sudden appearance of a barely dressed female, "Where's my godson, Snape!"

Light brown brows arched over a pair of unblinking gold. Pythia's head shifted to one side, never losing the shimmering flimsy shawl carefully draped about her body. Though it gave the impression of silk falling off a slender body, it never moved too much. _'Godson?'_

Lucius smirked viciously, "That's the boy you took."

Nodding carefully, _'I see. He's…safe.'_ She didn't know what to say really.

"Safe! I want my godson here NOW!"

_'Quite impossible. His fate's been sealed.'_

Sirius collapsed in his seat against the nuzzling Remus Lupin, "His fate?" The low whisper barely drifted towards listening ears.

"The Dark Lord had Potter captured in Hogsmeade. Lucius took him, ensuring the boy wouldn't suffer any humiliating surprises from the other loyal Death Eaters. Then with all of us in a circle, surrounding the boy, Potter was tortured under long sessions of the Cruciatus Curse. Then we were all ordered to perform the Killing Curse."

"WHAT!"

Albus ignored the screams from the Weasley family, Sirius and Remus, and Minerva McGonogall. The others had yet to move their mouths when a pale hand handed him a small jewelled bag. With pure white, bushy brows raised, he pulled out two single rolled parchments. Eagerly, he read them over.

Pythia waited among the shocked silence of learning the world's only saviour, Harry Potter, was dead. And her patience was rewarded.

"They knew of this?" Curious as to what the older wizard had meant, and the sight of trembling hands wrapped around wrinkled parchment.

_'It had been written centuries ago. My Master's family guarded it's secrets since it was written. But in 1777 my Master had to hide it. It seemed someone was desperate to learn of the future for their own gain. I was but a lowly chambermaid, charge of cleaning the chamber pots and bedrooms. They entrusted me with this secret. I spent almost 200 years fleeing those desperate for its words until the world began to align to its directions. For those long years I had watched, through the family curse of a long but lonely life, watched the coming events.'_

"You could have stopped this, couldn't you?"

Shaking her head, _'No. I was forbidden to interfere until it was time. The prophesy of my Master's family tells of the world plunging into pure darkness beneath the blood of an innocence for centuries to come. We could not let that happen. A second prophesy that I have heard over the years had stated the same but said the innocence would be the warrior to triumph and flourish, to kill or be killed. It was then my Master's family revealed the last of the true prophesy, part of one they had hoped to stop. A child of one true bloodline would fall, failed by those knowing his true heritage, his lineage as the true Dark Lord. The Sleeping Hell God would soon awaken at the feel of his heir's death to seek revenge. As the world turns to the darkness, the one feared to be the true Dark Lord will suffer the truest of Dark Lord and the Hell in its wake.'_

Shaken by her words, the room fell silent as Albus read the one words that had prepared the way of Harry's death, knowing he had wrong the child of keeping the past hidden. "A clash of equals will meet, one blessed by true evil and the other impersonates. A fallen of sacred blood by hands of lies will awaken HIM. An ancient of ancients angered by the deed arisen from faked greed will roar. From the depths of true hellish darkness awaiting destruction comes a call. From the gates abandons the guardians. In the greatest battle the fallen sacred will guide the true Hell God. By a more powerful hand the world shall tremble in its wake."

Sighing with satisfaction, Pythia bore a glazed look, _'Such lovely words, lovely words the ancients bore from the heavens and hell.'_

Albus heavily frowned, sorrowful for the fallen boy and the knowledge of knowing that he was partially responsible. And before he could say anything, a very suspicious Auror decided to take his chance, "What does it mean? And how is it applied to young Mr. Potter?"

Pythia mentally snickered at the sight of a very stern looking Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Even if she hadn't recognized the faint scars from battle or the yellow rolling magical eye or even the infamous silver canister strapped to his hip, she would recognize his actions from the rumours and facts extending his infamous reputation, _'It does not matter for now. Soon your school will be attacked. I must encourage your escape now. Take the few that must remain alive, for they are the first ones on HIS list of tortures. Your child of Hogwarts will be safe with my master.'_

"I cannot leave this school nor my students. Should Voldemort arrive, and take over, he will destroy all the Muggle-born and those siding with Muggles."


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

A saddened female watched the emotions fly across the old wizard. She knew he would refuse to stand down when it came to his students. But it was needed for the future that they disappeared. Sighing softly, she glanced down at the sudden warming of the jewels on a velvet black bag.

It was then she understood. _'You won't leave your students behind. The enemy cannot destroy something if its not truly there. Until the paths of the world have realigned the world, Muggle-born and Muggle-lovers in schools can no longer be touched, nor will they once they receive their letters to come. Not even those left behind.'_ With that she refused to elaborate.

Even as the others began to uproar with disagreement, her golden eyes locked unto twinkling blue. It was then she realized why so many people feared, respected, and were very annoyed with the great Albus Dumbledore. The man may have lived a long eventful life but he always seemed to know what was being said between the lines, without ever having wish to be a mind reader. Barely noticeable she tipped her head in deep respect.

Albus inwardly chuckled as he watched the young woman realize he knew exactly what she meant. With the new knowledge that one day Harry Potter would return and that his students would remain completely safe, almost intangible from anything until it was time, he turned to his colleagues, "SILENCE!"

As they all quieted from the harsh calm tones, all eyes roved to the older wizard, "All members in this room will be welcomed to leave with me. Minerva, I shall endeavour you to find Mr and Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger and of course, Mr. Longbottom since they are the ones involved with our order. Arthur, Molly, I wish for you to contact the rest of your family, invite them here. Severus?"

Severus Snape shook his head, "No, Albus. I shall remain here at Hogwarts. It will be expected of me."

Lost in her thoughts, Pythia ignored the departures of scurrying feet, hurrying to gather items for their unknown destination. She also missed the sadden look from headmaster to potion master, though the older wizard understood what his old student was required to be.

Her attention was jerked back roughly when a young female called to her headmaster, "Professor! What's happening?"

The older wizard began to feel his age, "Harry was captured hours earlier by Voldemort. Then placed under sessions of Cruciatus before he suffered a group Killing Curse."

"No!" Hot tears fell freely from the brunette female.

Albus had no choice but to nod, "Pythia," pointing to the shawl covered female, "has taken his body elsewhere for safe keeping. She has come for us with news of an attack by Voldemort. From her words, we will not be able to survive nor be able to defend the castle. She has guaranteed the safety of those within the castle until we can return to fight Voldemort. I have asked several of you to come with me, into hiding."

Though most are in tears over the news, they can't believe they must leave home and leave behind many good friends and family. But the few students chosen truly understood that they were given the chance to leave and to possibly learn. With no regard to their answers, Pythia carefully yanked free a few jewels. _'As wizards you may change the shapes of these items but I beg of you to never lose them. They belong to my master and when his will is done, he will draw them back. Twine a signature to the stones so they may recognize you. The dark blue sapphire will take you to a hidden home within a wooden area. Keep in groups and at least one of the other jewels on you when leaving the area, they will disguise you. Good luck.'_

Before a mouth could open, a large pillar of colour smoke flared brightly before dying into grey. The stunned group was shocked at the sudden disappearance of Pythia, leaving only the few jewelled stones behind.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Groggy with pain, Harry Potter forced himself awake. Glazed vision slowly refocused as he studied the dark shadows and reddish glowing smoke when a low growling caused him to freeze.

Painfully pushing upwards with shaking arms, tensed from the bouts of 'crucio,' Harry slowly turned to see behind him. At first all he saw was a brimstone colour wall, almost as tall as Hagrid if not slight taller, glowing with large cracks oozing free flowing lava. In the middle of the huge wall stood elegant gates of black shadowy vines, intertwining with two pillar shaped stone angels, both in shades of red and black.

Despite his sudden appreciation of the gates, the steady growling grew in response. Emerald eyes widened as he spied the shadows parting. To his right he could see an abnormally large wolf bound to the wall by a thick thread of rope, trying to break free. One side of his mind said the rope would break but the other part could see that it was stronger than appeared with every strong jerk against it. The jaws were wet with spit as the lips curled back to show off its sharp canines.

To his left he could see another large canine, this time a regular dog, but with four eyes, covered in splashes of dripping blood, who was also bound, this time with red glowing chains. His snarls pulled back the threatening lips, snapping the eager teeth in his direction.

But it wasn't just the two smaller canines that really caught his attention. It was the gigantic three headed canine suddenly stepping forward from the twining shadowy vines. This dog put 'Fluffy' to shame, when he had accidentally came across that three headed dog in his first year at Hogwarts.This dog seemed bigger and meaner, and walking towards him like he was the fresh meat.

He swallowed hard, scuttling backwards like a crab. Three heads of sharp rows of teeth and foaming with spit, feral glinting eyes narrowed, and one body containing them grew closer when a soft voice literally purred.

"Hello, my child."

Looking for the voice as well as watching his advancing foe, "Who?"

From behind him stood a strange female, "Down, pets, down." The three canine creatures standing before the gates bowed to the floor, docile like a baby kitten. "He's given entrance from our Master." Turning to the seated Harry Potter, "I am Bastet. I am an ancient being here in Mitnal."

Emeralds could only stare the sudden appearance of a clearer figure. The woman, Bastet, was a literal female feline, complete with a long tail, ears, and whiskers. The soft brown blended well with the softer colours of her golden breast plate and Egyptian skirt. Warm panther green eyes twinkled as the twitching ears flickered beneath the weird golden tiara, trapped within long jet black strands of impeccably neat hair. "You're…"

He couldn't seem to finish as she laughed, "Yes, my boy. Come." Gently, she tugged the young man to his feet, leading him through the shadowy vines. "I come from ancient Egyptian times. I've been known as the Cat Goddess. The ruler over felines, the home, pleasure, music and dance. I have also been slightly related to war."

He smiled shyly, "I never learned much about other religions."

She mentally frowned, her thoughts running rapid, _No wonder he has no clue. He never even learned who he truly is, was_. "Here in Mitnal, there are quite a few ancient beings."

As they steadily walk, her pace set slowly to his pain, Harry wasn't too sure why he was here, "Mitnal?"

Flinging a hand around, Harry could see the curtain of red smoke. Behind the smoke he could see moving shadows, most on the ground trying to flee or move away from the ones raining blows or punishment down on them. Trapping a whimper, Harry wasn't too sure he wanted to be here. "This is Mitnal. The ancient Mayans named this hellish realm long ago This is where the true wicked are punished and tortured, preceding the crime in their lives before death."

"Why am I here?" His voice was soft, low to try and keep from being heard.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Warm feline eyes roamed over the shivering male, wincing. She had forgotten that he had been cursed with repetitive sessions of pain before his death. Gently, to keep from scaring him, she laid her hands on his tensed shoulders. Carefully, she allowed her magic to take the pain away, giving it away to a more pleasurable feeling. Narrowed eyes watched as the tension slowly faded as the boy relaxed beneath her furry touch.

Then their time was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a seductive lilting voice, "Oh, look. Fresh meant. And so very young at that."

Bastet snarled, wanting nothing more than to tear the woman apart. She glared at the appearance of the red headed succubus, or was it incubus. She was never sure since this particular demon was always known to seduce many of the lost souls to sin. "Leave, Lilithian. Take your wiles to Mara, like you have been told. Allow that little demon to satisfy your damned soul to his satisfaction."

The very lovely figure stepped forward, confidant to take anyone's form of pleasure for her undying hunger, "The master may not like you telling his child what to do."

A hissing feminine sound called to the glaring pair, **True, but that means nothing to me, my dear.**

Harry jumped when he heard the very familiar sensation of a snake speaking. **Are you of Salazar Slytherin's line?** He had asked this because almost all snake speakers were of his line.

All three females blinked, **A serpent-child. So few I have heard in my time. But this Salazar, you speak of young serpent-child, is really from me. I am Nina, the Babylonian Serpent Goddess. My sister, Pythia, though a chambermaid in her last lifetime before she became the ancient being we all are, was the one to rescue your just after your death.**

Bastet smiled softly at the confused male, "She should be back soon. Come, we were going to my Master."

Tugging Harry along, Bastet tried to leave the one female demon behind. "Now, now, kitty. Sheath those claws."

"That's Lilithian. She's a female demon bent on ensnaring mankind with her wiles as a succubus or an incubus. Lately, she has been controlled by our resident demon of damned souls, Mara."

Harry merely nodded as he thought over the sight of the lovely woman and the sudden appearance of another. Nina look like a pale mermaid on land. The coral colour seashells just covered her front as the lively hair of millions of tiny rainbow snakes hissed freely in waves about her body. He had been shocked to hear the soft words of sleep, sleep but even more shocked to see her lower body was a serpent tail of rainbow scales.

As they left behind the pouting yet enraged demon, Harry was comforted by hearing the soft hissing sounds. Rarely, has he ever been able to find someone to speak with, someone who wouldn't condemn him for that gift nor be condemned for speaking to him. **We all have been around for centuries, some before the beginning of time. But rarely are some of us forgotten. I am one of the few forgotten, the real Serpent Goddess. My name has always been given away to new yet we are welcomed here and never forgotten.**

Bastet eyed the nervous young male. For once in her life living in the hellish torturing Mitnal she was glad their Master had allowed them to calm the land with a thick red smoke screen. She knew they had made the right decision to only allow a small area of the rich crackling soil to be seen.

Harry was very glad he would not have to see the real torture behind the smoke as the shadows danced, although he shivered at the low screams and cries of tormenting souls. He didn't know that the partially muted scenes were really for his benefit, since he was not truly dead. Nor did he realize that his body and soul had been brought to Mitnal to fulfil a path long ago chosen, though the choice of how had varied.

"The horrors behind the smoke have been shadowed and toned down for you. We did not think you would appreciate your arrival to be marked with the true natures of Hell."

Softly, he thanked them when a familiar seductive voice cried out from behind them, a few feet away, "You are welcome to stay, child. We would enjoy the fresh meat around here."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Even though she had been left behind, the she-demon of seducing mankind, Lilithian, refused to give up. But she trembled when someone with more authority over her had appeared.

Pure black, almost tinting blue and purple, horses suddenly drove from the cloudy greyish black sky into the three travelling companions' view. Lilithian quickly shrank back, quietly moving backwards to keep from being seen, but it did not help. "Lilithian! You have been forbidden to leave your inner sanctum. Return to Mara's side or your being shall be removed from this world and converted to the Heaven's above."

Squealing with outrage the lovely demon fleetly ran from their sight. As she fled, Harry could only stare at the group of seven females, seated on the pawing black steeds. One female slipped from the back of one horse to face them on ground. Emerald eyes glanced over the chain mail breast plated silver tops, loose thigh length skirts, and boots reaching their mid calves. Even their mounts were wearing protective chain mail head and chest gear while the saddles were made of dark brown leather and fur. But he could swear their eyes, tails, and manes flickered with black blue flames with each movement made.

"Hello, young lord." Startled, Harry stepped back as the one standing female gave a low curt bow. "We," with a pale hand she pointed to the other six females, "are the Valkyries. We are Norse female warriors based of the Amazonian women of the forests long ago." Lightly petting the snout of her horse, "These are what we call Night Mares. They are undead horses brought from death by our very own Necromancers. Unlike regular horses, these Night Mares have no problems with any terrain or obstacles among the terrain. They can run over and through anything."

Feeling overwhelmed, Harry began to wonder his involvement and why this woman was calling him a young lord. "Why am I here?"

Bastet was the one who answered with a feral grin, "We shall explain shortly." In a comfortable silence Harry watched the Valkyries urge their steeds back into the skies as he followed the two female Goddesses before him.

With no words to distract his thoughts, Harry's mind went back to the last hours of his death. He had known something was going to happen but didn't think it would truly involve his death. But under those long few moments of 'Crucio' Harry had felt the worried gazes of two men. Both men cared about him, both wishing they could have saved him despite the risk to their lives. But he wasn't going to give Voldemort any reason to doubt his two loyal followers, especially one who played his right hand. With carefully blank looks, they had followed the orders to destroy him.

Those long weeks spent with Severus Snape gave him a healthy affection to the snappy teacher as well as a small love for potions. He even got the one-on-one tutoring to help bring up his grades. With someone to comfort him during his nights of visions and fears, he had grown very close to his professor. But Severus refused to do more than comfort and maybe the occasional kiss asked for, at least until graduation. And Harry knew his professor was only saying that because he believed his own student would find someone better, especially after a long dinner with the Malfoy's, where Severus had thought maybe Draco would have been better. Even Lucius Malfoy couldn't prevent his old schoolmate from thinking his son would take Harry away, at least until the Malfoy family had threatened to turn the Potion Master's own rooms and clothes either Gryffindor colours or very bright colours resembling the headmaster's robes.

With distracted thoughts remembering the nights, and occasional days, spent breaking through a cold demeanour to find a warm yet still snappy soon-to-be lover, Harry never realized he had reach the end of his tour. "We finally meet, my child, here in my Great Hall of Hell."

Blinking rapidly to clear the glazed look, Harry glanced about to find himself standing in a large open doorway to a single semi-circle room. Only a small strip of actual stone of landing can be seen before a grand large scale staircase. All made from shimmering onyx stone. The stairs flowed upward to a another small strip of landing, housing a large decorative throne of wicker, feathers, and earth. The walls were covered in silky flaming colour curtains, rippling softly in an invisible wind.

A soft husky chuckle drew his attention back to the throne to see a figure just sitting down. Emerald eyes widened at the sight of bronze skin rippling against waist length jet black hair, twined with feathers and beads. The man's chest portrayed two hand painted bear paw prints while his lower half was covered with tanned hide leggings and loincloth. Dark brown eyes glittered as they peered down at the thin short boy before him. "I am, or was, called Tezcatlipoca, or Black Tez. I am the Aztec God of Hell. And this is my world, Mitnal."

"Everyone's a god here?"

"Technically, my child. There are very few of us Gods here in Mitnal. Many have remained with their religion to be worshipped or have converted to the Heaven's above."

Another voice called out to him, Black Tez is the ruler of Mitnal but for centuries he has been sleeping. He is a powerful God, mainly one of the very first Gods to be on this Earth. His sleep has kept the balance of good and evil but a prophesy long told has brought him from that slumber. During that time I have been the ruler, I am the Phoenix Queen.

Harry was shocked to see such a strange female, her name portraying the creatures of the Light, here in Mitnal. But there she stood. Wings of bright gold, wild strands of fiery red hair, and eyes of hellfire she smiled from her spot near the God of Hell. Slightly shifting, he could see the various golden armbands and leg bands on pale skin as well as the shimmering golden slip of a sleeveless dress, split from thighs to ankles.

She smiled at his shock, From me the Phoenixes have breathed life. From me Hell's Fire never cease their torment. From me the dragons never lose their fiery defence. I am the one who guides the ashes to flames and the flames to ashes.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Waking to the sight of being in Hell, knowing he has yet to do anything to be damned for, wizard Harry Potter had yet to discover the reason he had arrived to Mitnal. All he had discovered were various Gods and Goddesses living in this hell, as well as who and what they are. Almost losing his patience, barely hidden in his tone, Harry once again voiced his question, "Why am I here?"

The others had looked towards the God of Hell, Black Tez. He deeply chuckled, knowing the boy before him was losing his temper. "You, my child, had been chosen to change the world by the prophesies of wizards. But they have yet to realize it is _our_ prophesies that truly change the world. It is from us the greatest bloodlines of wizards were born."

"But," confused yet intrigued by the information, Harry tried to coordinate his thoughts, "they never said anything like that in History class or any class for that matter."

The adults snickered, even the Valkyries guarding the entrance outside the Great Hall of Hell. The very few pure bloodlines of wizards know of us. It is they who truly accept what they were and always will be.

**It is known all wizards and witches come from powerful ancestors but not many are willing to trace their lines back to us. But if you look for the ancestor book, for any pureblood, you will find us. Someone must have a pureblood in their family in order to have any magic within their family.**

For once Harry understood how Muggle-born children could have magic when both their parents were Muggles, non-magic people. It was then he knew how his best friend, Hermione Granger, had come to be.

Nina continued the line of information, **As the Serpent Goddess, I have been known to gift my few children of my blood the ability to speak to all reptiles. Parseltongue does not only mean snakes, it means all animals. Dragons, lizards, and such have been known to speak to my children. For this my bloodline have been given to the lines of Salazar Slytherin, one of the very first wizards of this world.**

Harry blinked, he never knew that one of the founders of Hogwarts was truly that old. He had thought the founders were only a couple hundred years or less. But he could see the pattern, "If you're the mother of the Slytherin line, does that mean anyone from you or Salazar Slytherin are mainly your children? What about the other founders?"

**Yes, but there are the mixtures of blood to bring forth wizards. We have mixed our blood with those of demons, creature, human, and angels to birth a new race. It is this mixture that brings forth the mythical creatures, creatures of magic, and the wizards.**

As they explained the birth of magic, a lone female gracefully danced into the Hall. Pythia smiled as she carefully lowered the shawl covering her hair without interrupting any piece wrapped about her body. Mahogany strands danced in thick, saucy curls, finally free to breathe. _Hello, Harry Potter. I am Pythia. I was the one who rescued you._ She bowed to her lord, _My Master. I have finally fulfilled your wishes. My old family have lost the curse given to them through your power._ As Black Tez nodded back, Pythia had already been given a mental update of the new conversation, in which she added her piece, _I, child, come from a line of seers, old and new. We are the ones who study the dreams for anything to use. It is us that are known to be quite thoughtful, and wait until we gather all information for decisions. We are the careful ones. We are the ones of Rowena Ravenclaw._

Taking her cue, the Phoenix Queen decided to add hers, My line has been quite rare since most of my children have been mythical creatures. But my children have all been loyal to others or of their selves. The few magical humans from my line have come from Helga Hufflepuff.

A purring voice had to add another, "Felines have nine lives. They are reckless and curious in their time of exploring or surviving. It is this bravery and courage needed to live that has been granted to my children of Godric Gryffindor."

Black Tez smiled as he began the fifth line, a fifth bloodline that not many knew. "And then one mans stands above them all."

Harry knew this one, he had learned of the greatest wizard ever, "Merlin."

"Yes. He was the most powerful in his time, even in death. It was Merlin who was our child of mixing lines. We had given him a rare gift, a gift of bloodlines from almost three of us. Those of his gift have the blood of two Goddesses mixed with God of Hell's blood. You are a child of this mixture, Harry Potter. A mixture of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Mitnal."

Stunned at those words, Harry could only blink. "The Potter bloodline are one of the rare families of the mixture of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Mitnal. Another bloodline of a rare mixture is your professor, Severus Snape. The Snape's are a mixture of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Mitnal. Not only that the Snape's and Potter's were also great allies to the most powerful pure-blooded families, at least until most of the bloodlines began to fall through."

It was then Harry understood that the rarer bloodlines were children of two goddesses and one god but he couldn't believe Severus Snape was a child of that line as well, or that his father and Snape's family were allies long ago. But they still had yet to answer his question, in which they beat him to it.

Pythia knew the young teenager wanted to know his purpose, therefore she quickly interrupted the history lesson to start the present. _Almost 200 years ago I was the chambermaid for a powerful family. The lady and master of the house sent me away with hopes that a family secret would never be seen. This family had a prophesy exclaiming the future meeting of two equals, one light and one dark. This future described you and Tom Riddle. Through those long years, I had to keep everyone in the dark about the prophesy. I was the one who change quite a few of the truer prophesies and kept the truth away._

Emerald eyes blinked, _You were not ready, child. You could not face your enemy now or in the future. No one has ever told you of your heritage and those of the rare bloodlines always knew of their heritage. Should you have been told, you would have been trained. Yes, you are a wizard and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have trained you well, but you would have needed to call out to us. We would have been the ones to nurture the power within your being, brought it to the surface, and helped you defeat the darkness._

"My parents could have lived if that was true."

They knew he missed not having his parents, losing them when he was just a child. _No, child. Your parents weren't strong enough. But your father did carry the gene that would have given you the power. Yes, the Potters were a rare pureblood but the gene skipped in generations needed to bring forth this power._

Lowering his head, Harry said nothing as they continued. _Your death should have not happened, but when it did it woke Black Tez from his eternal sleep. A sleep to be disturbed by the presence of his endangered heirs by darkness. Now your enemy shall pay dearly._

Sighing, Harry knew all to well about the deeds he had to do, "What must I do?"

Black Tez grew angered at the knowledge that his heir believed he was worth nothing but destroying their enemy. "No, my child. Your one purpose may have been to destroy this Dark Lord but that should have been with our assistance and training. Because this has never happened, it will be I, Black Tez, who shall take this purpose upon my shoulders. It will be my army who will fight back in your name."

At those words the four females suddenly disappeared, flying on the back of the Night Mares with the Valkyries to announce the God of Hell's decision. At those words a young sixteen year old boy finally felt free, comforted by the knowledge he would never have to be the saviour of the world, but only a normal teenage wizard.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

For almost ten years, the world had almost forgotten the few lost beings. Hidden in a comfortable country home, deep within a shadowy woods, a small group of wizards remained safe. This group included Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts' staff minus Severus Snape, Aurors Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ministry member Arthur Weasley, as well as his family, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom.

Together they had thrived and mourned the loss of their friend, or family member, Harry Potter. With his death Voldemort had cemented his victory over the world by invading Hogwarts and taking over.

But their days in hiding had yet to be over when more surprising news arrived, "Oh, Merlin, No! He murdered them!"

"Hermione?"

The teary-eyed young woman had tossed the newspaper aside, her voice soft with sorrow, "He murdered Professor Snape. Even Mr. Malfoy and Draco. Narcissa Malfoy said that they had talked about knowing of our destination when we went into hiding. He tortured them for the information. When they were able to hold out, he murdered them."

Albus Dumbledore sadly frowned at the news, inside he didn't really want to believe he had lost his two only contacts to the outside world. "We have truly lost."

"That's not all, Professor."

The older wizards gave questioning looks to the younger adults. Hermione quickly relayed what she and her friends had found, "When Professor Snape sent us those scraps of paper with a sketchy plan of Voldemort's," since their disappearance they all had refused to speak 'You-Know-Who' or any other ridiculous name, though some would only call him Riddle, "we had been deciphering them."

Sirius perked up, "What did you kids find?"

The Muggle-born witch glared at him, causing him to brightly smile back. "It seems he's gathering ingredients to call upon some creature called Black Dragons."

Charlie Weasley jerked in his seat, "He's insane!"

"Charlie?"

"Black Dragons are the worse kind of dragons to ever be around. The dragons named by their colour are the only ones we have yet to truly tame. But Black Dragons are the worse. They're very cunning and bad-tempered creatures. Some say their evil because their eye sockets are set deeply in their faces, giving them a sunken skull look. They are able to cause a small area to be covered in darkness, also able to control the lesser reptiles and insects. They've been known to be ambush attackers with two breath attacks, acidic breath and a choking oily black smoke breath. Normally they only eat sea food or other water living creatures since they mainly live near water but after killing that food off they turn to other game."

His description shocked the entire group, "Why would he want them?"

"I think they're for us or to keep the world in check."

As the small group grew quite worried a lonely stretch of land was suddenly occupied by six figures. Just around them, lying in the nightly shadows, Harry could barley see the shifting of his new companions' army, an army of hungry creatures.

**Master, where have we been sent now?**

Harry snickered at the belligerent tone as the Hell God glared at the female serpent, "We, my dear Nina, our outside the Snape lands, though its heir is no longer here."

"WHAT!" Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise and outrage. This was the first time anyone told him that Severus was hurt, or dead. He really didn't want the one person who truly saw Harry and not Harry 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter to be anything but alive. He didn't want to lose his first chance of connecting with his hated professor, or his chance of loving the man.

"The Malfoy males have suffered the same fate, my child."

"No, no, no. Not true." Harry rambled, refusing the two men who befriend him were dead as well as the one man who loved him for being Harry. All three had always been there those last few months. Lucius had given him the closure of his family he had always wanted, a thick book of the Potter generations, yet to be taken from his school trunk and read. He and Draco had a tentative alliance for once, which confused everyone else by their childish verbal fighting. But both boys couldn't erase the years of hatred nor could they suddenly jump to become best friends that early, but enjoyed their verbal sparring.

Despite his slight closeness to the blonde aristocrats, in which helped Order members to accept the two new spies, especially since Voldemort was hoping to bind Draco as his consort and to carry his heirs, he had been closer to Severus Snape. From the long hours of recuperating and healing from his struggle for his life, the two had done nothing but talk. This closeness had caused his nightmares to take a surprising turn to embarrassing erotic dreams of a certain dark haired Professor, who promised to fulfil them after graduation.

Even though his thoughts had been distracting, Harry still heard the Hell God's voice, "The world has changed greatly in the recent years. Ten years of darkness in which many lives had been lost outside the protections we had provided."

"Ten years?" He really didn't want to ask about the years, he wanted to know how they knew about Severus, although he didn't understand how ten years passed by.

"Time has no concept in Mitnal. Even your short travel through our world and our sudden appearance here has cost us time. You must remember that not everything runs upon the same time clock. Many things run on a separate time limit. Even time turners follow the same rules, you know this."

Harry Potter did not care anymore about time. He wanted to change it! Emerald eyes flashed angrily, "Bring them back." So soft his words that he wasn't too sure if anyone heard him.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Black Tez may have spent centuries in an enchanted sleep but he was just as powerful as the day the Aztec Indians called for him. And that power has never truly been used to bring the dead back, especially if these dead had no place in hell. Yet the angels above believed in giving those in need a second chance. "Bring them back, you ask? That could be profitable for us."

Nina had been around just as long as Black Tez and she, too, had power never put to use very often. **That is a profitable idea, Master. This Voldemort calls himself a Slytherin Heir. He has no right to that line with the way he has abused my name. Bring forth his most hated rivals, Harry Potter is one of them. He'll be off-guard thinking young Harry and his traitors will destroy him.**

"That can be arranged shortly, my child."

Pythia and Bastet were conferring in hushed tones as the decision continued when they made a startling fact, '_We are close to them, Master. His friends.'_

Harry suddenly smiled, his grief slightly pushed aside at the chance to meet his friends. Even though he was still seventeen, and stuck in a teenage body, Harry couldn't pass up any chance to see his best friends. At least that was until his body was enflamed with pain, pain so hot he screamed, falling to his knees.

"Harry?" A voice so familiar purred through the white-hot flame of pain. Tears overflowed his eyes as he tried, desperate to evade the pain, to focus on anything else.

As sudden as it appeared, the pain swiftly vanished. Gasping for air, Harry slowly struggled to his feet. Once standing upright, he realized something was different, the world looked slightly different. Looking down, he gasped loudly to see his clothing in shreds and that he was taller.

We didn't think you wished to see your friends being older and taller than you. Technically you are around twenty-six but in reality you are only sixteen since you were dead after all.

A bright smile lit up his tired face as he grabbed each of his new friends into a large hug, "Thank you!" He had never though it possible to finally reach any height from the neglect in his childhood.

**Very welcome, child. But we must hurry now. I'm sure you wish to meet your friends, and our friends are getting quite testy**. Nodding his consent, Harry followed the slithering female as she pushed forward towards the hidden home of his fugitive family.

Still in hiding as one huge family, the fugitives were trying to make a plan to survive the darkness. "We can always stay hidden."

"Or die trying to fight back, Ron. I won't stay in the dark with some madman after my blood!" Hermione Granger shouted at her red-headed partner as the restlessness and desire to be free were stressing her.

A low purr floated through the argument, "That's not always necessary."

Everyone jumped when five strange looking people suddenly entered their humble abode, though four of them were females. Then from behind them a very familiar looking male stepped forward.

Hermione frowned at first until she matched the brilliant green eyes and shaggy black hair with someone of the past, someone who should have been dead, "HARRY!" She flew forward to hug him but she was beaten by a large, bouncing, very slobbery black canine. A canine who jumped onto the emerald eyed male, sniffed deeply for the scent of cloves and vanilla, and then slobbered on the male once he received the same scent his godson always carried about himself.

Then before Harry could say anything more, his godfather was shoved aside and he was handed around for group hugs. '_Excited bunch, aren't they?'_

"Welcome back, Pythia."

The shawl covered woman slightly bowed, Thank you. Then laughed as the young man was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you, mate?"

"Harry James Potter, what in Merlin's name do you think you were doing letting yourself get captured and tortured by that thing! Do you know how worried you have made everyone in thinking you were dead!"

Blinking, Harry had to struggle for his answer as a irate Hermione whirled on him quickly. "Uh, Mione? I was dead. I was captured by the Death Eaters. I was tortured and killed by Voldemort. All the Death Eaters helped cast the curse."

Ron frowned as he remembered that their Potion Master was one of those Death Eaters, purposively a spy. "That slimy greasy git! I knew he was a true Death Eater!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly Weasley swiftly smacked her youngest son against his head.

"Ow! MUM!"

"He didn't have a choice, Ron. Neither did Lucius Malfoy. They wouldn't have ever made it from Voldemort's circle alive if they tried to save me." Leaving that explanation as a given to his friends and family, he hurried to answer Ron's last question, "Once I was hit by the Killing Curse, Pythia had taken my body to Mitnal. From there my soul was shoved back into it. I meet with a few more people before we were transported here."

Ever the curious one to know everything, Hermione had to make him elaborate, "What's Mitnal?"

"Ancient Mayan name for Hell."

"WHAT! But you've never done anything remotely sinful or evil!"

'_It was fated. His death had awakened a very old ruler. Harry Potter was one of the very rare heirs of a rare bloodline_.'

"Huh?"

Everyone was staring dumb folded at the Gods. A husky chuckle ran clear through the confusion as Harry flushed in embarrassment for not introducing them. "I am Tezcatlipoca, or commonly know as Black Tez, the Aztec God of Hell." The dark God pointed to his followers, "The one with the golden wings is the Phoenix Queen. The feline is an Egyptian Cat Goddess, Bastet. The woman with snakes in her hair as well as a tail of a snake for the lower body is the Babylonian Snake Goddess, Nina. And I'm sure most of you know Pythia." Each female gave a small bow to their name.

"Why are you here?" Always the cautious one, Albus Dumbledore wasn't too sure to trust complete strangers just yet.

**We are here to protect young Harry. We will be the ones to take his burden since this Voldemort has shamed my line and tried to eradicate our Master's bloodline.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry snickered as the wizards simply stared at the woman in confusion, almost forgetting that only he and the other Gods could actually understand Nina. And then someone asked, "Huh?"

Nina blinked when someone had just asked that. She thought everyone would understand her. But she had forgotten one item, **Sorry, Nina. But not everyone here is a Parselmouth. It's quite rare for someone to have Parseltongue.**

Harry turned to his friends, "She said that Voldemort will now deal with them. When he killed me he had angered Black Tez, since the Potters happen to be of his bloodline."

Hermione was the first to catch onto his reasoning, "You won't have to kill him." When her lost friend shook his head, she squealed in joy.

Ron caught the meaning a moment later. He, too, joined Hermione in hugging their friend in joy. They both knew that Harry never wanted to kill anyone. And now Harry would never have to hurt anyone, he was free to be Just Harry.

Black Tez watched everyone cheer for the young man. While they were distracted he gathered his thoughts, quietly speaking in another language. Hermione caught his lips moving, and whispered to her friend, "What is he doing?"

"Watch." That was all she was given and that made her pout.

Then a sudden flash of bright light blinded them all, even as a single sudden shrill cry of pain followed mere moments later. When everything calmed down, Harry was shocked to see what it left behind, "Malfoy? Severus?"

Two older males, one blonde and the other dark haired,were stunned to be faced with the fugitives of Hogwarts as the youngerblondemale shook his head, "No, not possible."

"Draco!"

The blonde looked up in time to see a dark haired figure fly into his arms, "Harry!" He hugged the smaller lithe body closely, "We thought you were dead!"

"But as all idiotic Gryffindors are, it seems Mr. Potter never could follow directions or make anything easy for anybody."

Harry pulled from the younger blonde to face the sarcastic Professor. Despite the steady growling coming from a now human Sirius Black, Harry flung himself into the one set of arms he truly wished to be. Whispering against the pale throat, "Missed you."

Disregarding the shocked looks he received, save the Malfoys, Severus Snape held the younger wizard tightly, murmuring in the boy's ear, "Obviously, Potter. Otherwise I might be able to breathe." He refused to mention he was holding the boy just as tightly.

Loosening his grip, Harry refused to let go, instead settled for nuzzling the other's throat. "What in Merlin's name are you doing to my godson!"

A dark brow rose in amusement, "Last I checked, I could swear you had eyes, Black. Why don't you shift into that mangy mutt of an outfit, maybe you'll see even better. Use those eyes your mother gave you, Salazar forbid you ever know what you truly see without questioning it."

Sirius growled deeply, "Get away from him, you greasy bastard!"

"Sirius!" Remus Lupin smacked his long time lover against his head. Not caring who's side he was taking.

"Ow! Remy!" Sirius tried to appeal to the werewolf but when feral tawny eyes threatened to retaliate, he shut up.

Black Tez slightly smiled at the sight of two of his children becoming close, "At least now my blood can have a chance."

Severus frowned as he noticed the dark male looking right at him, "Your blood?"

"We have three bloodlines, Severus. It seems we are of the rarest lines, Salazar, Gryffindor, and Mitnal. Well, I have the Gryffindor part while you have the Ravenclaw with Salazar and Mitnal."

Black Tez nodded, "They are very rare bloodlines. There are families with the other founders' bloodline mixed with mine. Normally, those of my bloodline were allies but it seems the Potters and Snapes have lost that alliance until now."

Severus snorted, "At least that explains my hostility on James Potter. I still wonder what his excuse was."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

As the reunion continued the Dark Lord Voldemort was sitting in his new office when a sudden tingling sensation interrupted his dark musing. It felt very familiar but it was also impossible. He knew that sensation. That sensation belong to one person who could have ended his dark reign, the one person he had already destroyed ten years before. **Impossible. The link was destroyed.**

**My lord? **A lovely red eyed snake blinked its eyes from its curled position in a corner.

**Nothing, my pet. Simply a thought.**

**Thought?**

Similar red eyes gleamed at the large snake, **A dead link has flared but the boy is dead.**

Confused, the snake tried to elaborate, **Alive then?**

**Impossible, sweet Nagini. Impossible**.

As he continued the thought of things being impossible, the Snake Goddess Nina snickered, head tilted to one side. The others frowned, wondering what it was that had her attention. **Nina?**

She vaguely answered **Harry, Interesting. Your enemy has felt the link but believes it impossible. Even his lovely Nagini cannot understand.** Nina refused to elaborate her connection to all reptiles, even snakes, which allowed her to hear them or any conversation they have, no matter the distance or barrier.

Bastet purred quietly as she tried to continue their planning, "Where is this creature, Voldemort?"

"Voldemort resides in Hogwarts. Before Severus' untimely death, he informed us that the Dark Lord was residing in the headmaster's office. The office is normally guarded by a gargoyle, then spiralling stairs heading to the office, needing only a password to bypass the guardian."

Black Tez nodded, "We shall later tonight. Most of the creatures we have yet to call. We were not sure as to when we wanted to attack and most of them only come out at the lateness of the night."

Hermione's interest piped up, "Creatures?"

Pythia smiled at the female's knowledge to know more, '_But of course. We each have our own pets coming to join this last battle.'_

Bastet was the first to purr out, through her feline instinct of cleaning, "I control a small group of feline creatures. I have Nemeans, huge lions unable to be harmed by any weapon forged; Griffins,of the eagle and lion combination; Hippogriffins, a creature between horses and Griffin features; and Kluddes, a creature that walks on its hind legs. Kluddes take three shapes, a huge black dog, a huge black cat, and a huge black bird and are covered in chains."

Pythia snatched her chance for the floor back, '_I've got Winged Night Mares. These are undead creatures brought to life by Necromancers. They resemble the big creatures, like the Griffins or most huge animals with wings. I also have Barghests, mythical monstrous dogs of death; Hell hounds, red eyed canines with equally red fur; and Howlers, canines who have been known to chase their prey to death.'_

The Hogwarts fugitives began to pale with each description. Harry felt sorry that they had to hear these dangerous beings, though he had the same reactions when they had explained each creature to him before their appearance into the world of the living.

Nina smirked at the pale, and some green, faces. She spoke slowly enough for Harry to translate, **I have control over serpents and Dragons, though my favourites have been the Hydras.**

The minute Hermione heard dragons, she blurted out, "Voldemort is trying to raise Black Dragons!"

Nina frowned at the thought of losing her precious pets to a human daring to shame her bloodline. **He will not do such a thing. To raise them from my grasp will take time. Time he will no longer have after tonight. They shall remain in Hell, in Mitnal to guard their homes and to comfort me, their only master.**

The Phoenix Queen finally spoke for the first time since arriving to the world of the living, her royal lover taking the time to translate the gently ringing tones. She had been satisfied sitting back and allowing the others to interact. She was always in the living world to grace her loyal creatures to those of worth. As the Phoenix Queen I can only guide the birds of fire to my side but I do have some control over a small elite group of warriors. The Norse Warriors, the Valkyries, shall be at our side in battle.

"As a ruler of Hell," Black Tez smirked with an evil glint in his dark eyes, "I have control of the guardians of the Hell's Gates. I have complete control over the three headed beast from Greek religion, Cerberus. I also control the Norse wolf tricked into being chained with an unbreakable chain, Fenris. Then there's the second Norse canine, a canine made to guard Hell's Gates, Garm. I will also be bring a pack of vicious leaders of normal wolves, Dire Wolves."

Harry inwardly laughed at the thought of these bloodthirsty creatures being free when he remember the Phoenix Queen talking of the Valkyries. He wondered if he would get the chance to see them in action, as well as the Night Mares they rode, "Are the Night Mares coming?"

Everyone else frowned, wondering the same, _Were Nightmares real?_ Yes, my child. The undead horses will be coming along to bring the lovely maidens of war.

"But we beg of you all to try and stay safe. Our creatures are dangerous and very blood thirsty for battle. But rest assure that they have been told to only attack the enemy. We have already mental linked you to them as allies.Pythia has already given us a clear picture of the enemy for them to attack."

Harry watched the older wizards suddenly fall into their last steps of planning a soon-to-be battle. Bored, he quickly caught the eyes of his friends and flickered his eyes towards the door. Silently agreeing, the younger ones quickly rushed to the outside. Just as Harry slipped away, several eyes discreetly watched him leave.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Outside, the younger wizards talked among themselves, "Now what?"

Harry snickered at the arrogant tone, "Making up for the pain of growing up within one night, Draco?" He already knew that pain and couldn't resist teasing the blonde, who simply settled for a dark steely glare.

Ron snorted, "Why do you even care, Malfoy?"

"Ron, Draco's been on our side. Why do you think most of Voldemort's plans failed when Professor Snape never knew them?"

Ron looked taken back as his best friend defended the blonde Slytherin and ready to explode when Hermione slipped a hand over his mouth and Neville gripped his arms. "Now, Harry, when did this tentative friendship start? You two have been quite friendly during that time in school."

Mumbles surged from a covered mouth, "Shut it, Ronald Weasley." Said male flushed angrily at Hermione's tone.

Draco snickered at the flushed male, "She's got the Weasel well trained."

Emerald eyes flashed at the blonde, "Draco." Draco wilted beneath his friend's calm deceptive tone but refused to apologize, which Harry knew he wouldn't do but answered Hermione. "Draco and I became friends after my hospital trip at Hogwarts. I had stayed with Professor Snape during the last weeks of summer. You guys didn't know this but on my birthday Voldemort was in a very torturous mood and I suffered that vision. I had felt every single thing they had done to the Muggles. Madame Pompfrey and Professor Snape were pushed to their limits in saving my life."

"Oh, Harry." Neither of his best friends knew his visions had gotten that bad, at least not to the point that it almost lost his life.

With Hermione's lapsed in sympathy, Ron pulled from her hand, "That git! You stayed with that greasy bastard for the summer and made friends with a Malfoy!"

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU WILL SHUT UP THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION AND NOT FEEL ONE OUNCE OF GUILT!" All the younger wizards flinched at the irate Muggle-born witch, even Draco, who remember the strength of her slap when he had pushed her limit's a tad too far.

Sighing, Harry wasn't too bothered by his friend's outburst. A matter of fact, he was wondering when it was going to happen. "Severus wasn't that bad. We actually got along. He took me to visit the Malfoy's a few times, after telling me under a truth serum with the headmaster they were on our side, and we all got along quite well. That's how Draco and I performed a small friendship but refused to stop bickering. It's too much fun, plus it's hard to get over the fact we did hate each other."

"But display inside? Harry, you were holding Professor Snape as if you were lovers!"

Harry flushed. He knew Hermione would see what no one else would. "Not really. He won't touch me like that until I graduate Hogwarts."

"Ew! Harry, mate, you didn't!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione had finally snapped, "That is it! Stay away from my bed and me until you can behave!"

Ron's mouth dropped open as the two recently resurrected males blinked, neither knowing that Ron and Hermione had been dating, "Mione!"

The Muggle-born witch ignored the fact she had ousted him as her boyfriend but moved to link her arms with the Malfoy heir, who stared at the female in shock. "Now, Harry, promise me you will keep that deal until we all graduate Hogwarts. Since it has yet to happen."

Harry sighed, he had been hoping to take advantage of the fact he was now an adult to seduce his Potion Master but knew Hermione would know the instant he tried, "Yes, mum."

Silver-grey eyes twinkled at the huffing female before changing the subject, "You know, this is close to Snape's lands, which is connected to Malfoy lands."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Author Notes: Hi, all! I'm back again lol...lost the internet for a few days and was called back to work, so it made it a little difficult to post to this story...but I'm back and posting again**

**Listed Reviews/Reviewers:**

_ShadoweGoddess: _**Glad you're enjoying both stories:)...I will be updating Gift once I get the next installments from my beta...but this one is almost done...hope you enjoy**

_rosiegirl: _**hey, sorry about not answering your last review...I had accidentally deleted it when I was cleaning out my inbox to my email...but I made sure I had this one handy lol...and yes, Voldie is going to have some MAJOR trouble when Tez comes a'callin'...hehehe**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ron frowned at the statement, not really caring or sure what it meant, "So? Who cares?"

Harry glared at his best friend before turning to Draco. He had caught onto what the blonde was trying to say, "Can we make it?"

"Sure. But, uh, who's going to muzzle the Weasel? I refuse to allow _that_ on my lands."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione moved to face him, hands on slim hips before voicing her confusion, "What's this about?"

Harry laughed at the contrite looking blonde. "One problem, Draco. Neither of us have our wands." It was then both males had realized they were wizards with no means of protection.

Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger each held out their wands, confusion evident on their faces, "We do. We've been learning duelling tactics since they taught us all we could learn about our schooling lessons. But you never did answer me, Harry."

"Transfigure some items into brooms." Draco quickly took charge of the small team of young wizards, "We can see what to use at the two Manors against Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. At least something to distract them from the students in the school so that the others can attack them. Plus, Harry and I need a change of clothes."

Harry blushed a dark red when he realized he had forgotten that he was still dressed in torn clothing. "Uh, what he said, Mione."

Inside, the older adults had just finished their planning when Severus had turned to call out to Harry when he saw the boy disappear on a broom outside the window. "Where's Harry going?"

Nina tilted her head when she heard the soft hissing flowing from outside. She recognized the words and relayed them to her Master. **They said that the children have gone to Snape and Malfoy Manors. But both Manors are being run by Death Eaters, though Snape Manor is empty at the moment. Something about finding items to help us. Although, both Manors were quite extravagant at one time their fortunes have been spent quite quickly.**

Pythia tuned her mind to her companions in a mental thought as their Master relayed the relevant information. '_How do we fix their possessions_?'

**We could always give them something in return. Something that could equal their missing fortunes.**

"Uh, anyone understanding that?"

Bastet smiled, "It is nothing but we must worry about the children."

Sirius wasn't ready to lose his godson since he just got Harry back, "They'll be caught if what you said was true."

"Yes, they will. And we'll be at Hogwarts shortly to save them before these people can do them any damage if we leave now."

Just outside the small hidden house, several growls of excitement could be heard as the shadows shifted and eyes gleamed. Soon, very soon they would get a taste of war and spilled blood for the first time in centuries above the grounds of Mitnal.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Still pondering his future and the tingling sensations, Voldemort absently petted his familiar, **Nagini, my pet**.

**No link? **She understood his frustrations at being in the dark. But received no answer when someone knocked at the closed office door.

"Come in!"

Three masked Death Eaters tentatively entered at the outraged shout. "My lord, we have received several trespassers from our lands. The Parkinson's brought them moments ago."

"Bring them in." Excited, Voldemort could only hope this capture was holding a few resistance members, "Which are they?"

"Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter, sir."

"Two of them are dead! It's impossible! WORMTAIL!"

A middle aged bald male scurried from a hidden corner, head bowed as he squeaked, "Master?"

"Why is Draco Malfoy still alive?"

"He's not, Master. We buried the two Malfoys with the traitor here at Hogwarts. They couldn't have escaped! You made sure it was them!" Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail for his animagus form of a rat, cowered before his master.

"Bring them in!"

The Death Eaters scurried to do as bid, bringing the captives inside the dark office. They wouldn't allow their Master to wait very long. Dragging the magically bound captives into the Albus Dumbledore's old office, the masked followers ignored any injuries caused by their dragging or the fight they put up during capture.

Voldemort watched them being thrown at his feet, smiling at the defiance in their eyes. "Welcome, my lost children." A wave of his hands and the bonds fell, "Ah, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Still breathing I see."

"More then you will be, Tom Riddle."

Red eyes flared with anger at the haughty tone of a defiant Potter, "My name is Lord Voldemort!"

Emeralds glittered as Draco sneered, "Your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, a filthy half-Muggle trying to pretend to be pure-blooded." Ever since Harry had shared this piece of information with him and his father, they had been quite shocked to learn their leader was a half-blood, someone they were against before their principles were changed.

The Death Eaters frowned behind their masks. Their Master had said those books were wrong, that he was of no Muggle bloodline but a true pureblood of Salazar Slytherin. "I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry shifted close to his friends, "Take Tom Marvolo Riddle, rearrange the letters and you get I am Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort flared with anger. "You will pay for that, Muggle-loving fools!"

Green sparks twinkled at the end of Voldemort's wand when shrill alarms screamed. Everyone jerked in surprise when a lovely blonde flew into the office, "Someone's invading the lands around the school!"

"Send everyone to defend, Parkinson! It's the rest of our fugitives. I want them dead!"

Pansy Parkinson nodded before dragging the other Death Eaters out the office, not caring of the captives at her lord's mercy. Not even when Neville shouted, "They're coming for us! And you!"

"I'm sure they are." Flicking his wrist, each wizard and witch found themselves frozen in place with heavy chains. "You will remain here under Pettigrew and Nagini's supervision. But I will give you a charmed view of your rescuers' last stand."

Outside, Black Tez grimly smiled, "Wait until they're all out, even their leader. We attack then. You wizards fight your way inside to find the children."

'_They're in the old office. At least that's what I got from their minds before someone closed the office off with magic.'_

Nina tilted her head to one side, hearing a faint hissing and seeing through eyes of a large snake, **They are stuck in the office. There is no gargoyle in the passageway, it has been ripped away from its position.**

_'Go inside, look for the gargoyle. Its passage way is open for entrance.' _The wizards nodded as they began to sneak away.

"We start the last battle." Lowly whistling, Black Tez signalled his army to fight. From the shadows various creatures bounded forward. Gleaming eyes of bloodthirsty fury frightened the wizards before they fully disappeared. Fangs covered in saliva and poison shimmered as the creatures swiftly rushed forward.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Through the charmed window, the bound group could only watch the on-going battle, "They're vicious, Harry!"

"They come from hell, Hermione. Even those creatures."

"But this is not fair!"

"Forget it, Granger. They aren't listening to you." All eyes were pinned in various stages of fascinated horror and illness, "Shut your eyes, weak ones. This is nothing if you were ever to become a Death Eater."

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde, "Leave them be. This is simply vicious Death Eaters versus vicious hell bound creatures. Although, I've never knew females could be just as vicious. Remind me to never pull a Ronald or a Draco around you girls."

"Hey!' and 'Don't compare me to that!' were shouted from the two males while Hermione and Ginny cackled with laughter at a sheepish Harry, "Sorry, guys."

Despite his apologies the two females watched in pure satisfaction as the ones called Valkyries ripped into the Death Eaters. In a deadly coordinated dance of sword play, the female warriors gladly spilled the warm blood onto an already slick ground.

Even as the hexes and curses flew with precision behind protective shields, the female warriors rushed through their enemy like butter, "Oh gross!"

"Ginny?"

"That Cerberus dog just ripped one Death Eater in three pieces. Can't we turn this thing off!"

"We can try."

"Father!"

The elder Malfoy glanced at the charmed view in time to see quite a bloody attack of the three headed dog, "What in Salazar's name?"

"Hell's revenge." Harry gave a simple answer when he noticed a small rat suddenly trying to flee, "Sirius! Wormtail!"

The ex-convict quickly stunned the fleeing rat when a large snake shot forward. Severus immediately summoned the rodent to his hands, moments before the snake attacked. She reared back, ready for another strike when another voice calmed her. A voice that was not her master's, **Ah, sweet snake. Do not disobey your Goddess. Stand down and any creature you wish to eat can be brought to you by me once I return home. You shall leave the young humans be.**

Transfixed by the voice, Nagini slowly slunk back into her curled position. **Very well.**

The older wizards quickly began a tedious assignment of freeing the younger ones from their chains. Severus turned slightly green and hid his face in Harry's throat, mumbling, "Even as a veteran Death Eater, I could have done without some of those views."

"Same here, my friend. Malfoy money could never pay enough to flush them away."

Albus ignored his bickering students, looking through the bloody battlefield for his old student, finding him battling the God of Hell. "I've found Voldemort." Despite their misgivings, everyone turned to the view to watch. To watch just as two smaller sized canines by Black Tez's side, obviously a part of his guardians of Hell's Gates.

They watched as Black Tez shouted something as his guardians held tightly to the struggling Dark Lord. They watched as a black red-eyed clouded floated freely from the body, quickly grasped by Cerberus. The huge three headed dog then tore the cloud into pieces, swallowing them in rapid succession, while his companions tore the body apart to their satisfaction.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Before his demise that the his enemies had seen, the great Dark Lord Voldemort watched his loyal followers fall. Strange creatures flew from the shadows, slamming sharp claws into soft flesh. Even with fatal spells cruelly ripping into the hides, both sides fell.

But when a small group of armour dressed females on black horses stormed into view, the Death Eaters cried out as steel cleanly sliced through warm flesh. Wand arms useless to defend, they fell faster to the hungry teeth or to deadly steel.

"Stop them!" Voldemort hissed at his followers when something growled behind him.

"We finally meet." Black Tez glided forward, flanked by three large canines, one with three heads. "You have tried to ruin the last of my lines. We are the parents of Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Two lines of the founders with the lines of Hell have been my greatest children. But when you tried to eradicate the last of those few lines, you have awakened a Hell that was long ago. A Hell better left sleeping."

Wand raised, Voldemort wondered about his new enemy, "Who are you?"

"I am Tezcatlipoca or Black Tez. I am your worst enemy, the God of Hell!" Turning to his pets, "Fenris! Garm! Hold him!"

The large wolf, necked covered with a long slip of a leash, and a blood covered four-eyed canine leapt forward in action. Voldemort tried to blast them away or at least to the ground with a strong, "CRUCIO!" But they fought through the rippling pain, ripping their teeth into his arms, straight to the bone. He screamed in pain, dropping the wand and cancelling his spell. Black Tez simply spoke the last words to end his life, eternally. "Inimicus Mortis Eterno!" _(Rough Latin translation for personal enemy's eternal death, sorry if it's mixed up)_

Voldemort screamed louder as he felt something twisting apart inside him. From his eyes and mouth a thick black cloud forced its way free. Barely living, Voldemort saw his last vision of a red-eyed black cloud being caught by the three-headed dog and forcibly torn apart. With no soul to hold his life-force, Voldemort never saw nor felt his canine captors rip his body in pieces.

"Eternal damnation, my red-eyed one." Black Tez eyed the battlefield, soaked with blood from both sides. He watched with detached emotion as the Death Eaters still living screamed, clutching their left arms, as they fell to their knees as he mental called his creatures to stop. "Burn the dead, my dear Phoenix Queen. Then pull all our creatures to Mitnal. I shall follow shortly."


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Rushing from the castle, Harry skidded to a stop by Black Tez, watching as the still breathing enemy were swiftly knocked into a deep sleep. "You won."

"My boy, I was brought from eternal sleep because your life was taken by an evil trying to impersonate our deadly way of life. I was not going to let that happen. But I am proud to know the two heirs of my bloodline. Don't let it die out."

"Severus and I will try. It's hard to erase those years of hate between our families but I won't give up on him. I can't, not after all the time I got to know him. But I do believe he'll help with a potion to bring a child into this new world."

Suddenly pulling two shrunken chests from the shadows, Black Tez enlarged them and dropped them before Harry, "Give one to the Malfoy's. It will equal the fortune they had lost. Pythia will make sure the Malfoy and Snape lands are given back."

"The other?"

"Yours. It will replenish the Potter and Snape fortunes. Also, once the fortunes have been replenished, you may use the trunks to replenish any lost fortune from families suffering from this decade of darkness."

"Thank you." Softly speaking, Harry couldn't express the gratitude he felt for being relieved of his destiny.

"Pythia will tell the world of the last battle. But I must leave. It is time I return to my stasis to keep our worlds safe. Our viciousness will remain in hell until we are called again."

The Phoenix Queen flared her wings, open arms to the sky as she went up in flames. A birdlike form appeared, covering the Gods and their allies, returning them to the depths of Mitnal. Once the great Phoenix dove downwards, the deathly still bodies of the fallen burst into flames and then dropped into ashes, flowing away in the sudden breeze.

Smiling, Harry turned to his arriving friends and family. "We're finally free."

Severus yanked the younger male into his arms, not wanting to ever let go. Onyx eyes glanced at the two plain looking chests, "What's in the chests?"

Harry snuggled closer to the older male, for once glad only he and Draco suffered the pain of growing into their adult bodies. Now Severus couldn't truly excuse his attraction to a child. "They're for us and the Malfoy's first. It'll replenish our vaults and money. Then once we're settled, Black Tez bid me to replenish all of the vaults suffered in the decade of darkness."

"Idiotic brat."

Harry smiled, knowing the older wizard wasn't too good at showing any emotion, "Yes, but a very rich idiotic brat. And yours."

Laughter exploded at the impish tone, growing with louder joy as they all began to realize the world was truly free from the great darkness and the Dark Lord Voldemort. All that was left was to rebuild and to restart to the good times again.


End file.
